


Returning or Back

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cheating, Crossover, Jealous Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John returns to London from being a secret agent, or is he? Once returning to London, he meets Sherlock Holmes and there he must choose on where to stay. Either he stays with Sherlock or return to being a secret agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DIsclaimer: I do not owe either Kingsman The Secret Service or BBC Sherlock.
> 
> I gotten this idea from watching Kingsman: The Secret Service yesterday right at the ending where Iggy said something about "Mycroft." From then on, I just couldn't stop writing this chapter. Hopefully the summary is okay? The next chapter hopefully should be up by this weekend.

John Watson was walking in Regent Park one day as he was going back to his flat. He wanted to smash his head against the wall or something cause he thought he left that life behind. The life of a secret service agent behind until bloody hell Mycroft Holmes called him a few days ago.

He ignored the first ringing of course until after the fourth attempt, he brought his black car to coax John in and he did. He hated the man and literally punched him when Mycroft said he needed him. After that incident, Mycroft hadn't contacted him since then. 

"John! John Watson, is that you?" A voice calls out startling John.

John turns around and saw a familiar face that he hadn't been in contact with. He smiles as he and the man went to a nearby Starbucks stand to order before sitting down at a nearby bench. They had small talk before John follows Mike to where he works.

He enters a room with him where he saw a tall man leaning over to seeing his microscope. John watches the man look up at them and John blushes when he saw how handsome he is.

"No," the man replies startling Mike and John was dumbfounded. What was going on?

"His perfect, Sherlock. He needs someplace to stay where it's cheap," Mike argues.

The man name Sherlock, sighs. "He works for that secret service under my brother," he said.

"Wait, you told him about me?" John asks as Mike shook his head, "then how did he know I used to work in the secret service?! And hold on, Mycroft Holmes is your brother?" He asked.

Sherlock swore, "I always miss something. If you don't work there anymore, that's fine. My brother always try to recruit me but I refuse. Anyway, there's this small flat down in central London with a nice cafe. Being roommates we can afford it," he said smiling. "Unless you hate the violin, do you?"

John shook his head, "You never told me anything about Mycroft," he said.

"I try to avoid the topic, but knowing him, he probably followed you here with the CCTV that's around this place," Sherlock said making John surprised. 

"I try to avoid him…" John began angrily.

Sherlock shook his head as he put on his trench coat and scarf. "Not good enough, his the British Government. You'll likely get another visit from him in a few days….sorry, what's your name?" He asked making Mike smirk.

"John Watson," John replies, "is that it?" He asked.

"What is?" Sherlock asked raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't know anything about you," John said.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is: 221B Baker Street. Sorry, but I got to dash. I forgot my riding crop in the morgue," Sherlock said as he quickly left before John could say anything.

John turns to look at Mike, "Yea, his always like that," he said with a smile.

"His fascinating," John replies as Mike's smile couldn't get any wider.

\-------

Later that night, he recieved a voice mail that was indeed Mycroft's. "John, I know you went and see my brother today, but I do want you back in the Kingsman Secret Service. You're still traumatized by being shot in the shoulder, I get that, but you can do office work for the service. Please reconsider and I'll visit you once you're settled in," Mycroft had said.

John groans as he turns on his laptop in front of him. He was traumatized still but that wasn't the only reason. Mycroft Holmes was the one who trained him into being the top agent. During the process of training, he had fallen in love with the man. 

Sherlock didn't know that part or else he would had said something during his deduction. So John fell in love and as soon as he was about to tell him, he saw him kissing another man. John was reckless in his missions on the field after that, and that was when he gotten shot and left the service. Mycroft Holmes never knew how he felt, but there were times he thought he know but never said anything.

John sighed, and now he has a crush on the younger brother, Sherlock Holmes. "Sherlock Holmes…" he mutters as he types in his name on google.

The number of sites were a lot, he clicked on one and saw it was an article about an investigation a few years back. It was during his time in the service and he saw a picture of Sherlock standing beside a familiar man that he had seen before.

"DI Greg Lestrade of Scotland Yard…" John mutters reading. So, the man is part of the police force. The very same man he'd seen kissing Mycroft on the day he was about to tell him.

John skims the rest of the article to see if there was anything about Sherlock. There was and John learns that Sherlock was a consultant for Scotland Yard. He snorted as he clicks the back button to find any more information about him.

He skims more websites and found one that was indeed the website of Sherlock Holmes himself. He raises an eyebrow and saw that it was updated. He read the post that Sherlock created.

Met a man today during my time at the lab. Mike Stamford brought him in saying he should be perfect as flatmates. 'Perfect' I'll be the judge of that. So John, if you're reading this, you hadn't run away. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, but let me know tomorrow when we meet. -SH

John shook his head in amusement before skimming the website again. He finally had enough as he closes down the bowser and powers off the laptop before closing it. Tomorrow is another day and he'll be seeing his possibly new potential flatmate. 

Hopefully nothing will go wrong, John thought as he gets ready for bed that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John reconsiders on being with Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock or Kingsman the Secret Service.
> 
> Wow, so I'm really into this story. I was lucky enough to find the bluray for this movie for just $11 while normally it suppose to be like $22-$30. But anyway, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in the story.

Tomorrow finally came for John Watson to finally see the flat. He was dreaded to see Mycroft again, but he was eager to see Sherlock. In fact, it only took him fifteen minutes to get to the address from his place. Mrs. Hudson "the landlady" was kind enough to let John inside the flat.

On top of the stairs, he could hear raise voices coming from inside and he knew that one of them belongs to none other than Mycroft Holmes. He opens the door as the two men turns to look at him.

Mycroft smiles, "It's good to see you again, John," he said.

John's heart flutter as he didn't know if it was from nervousness or if the crush was coming again. "How's Greg?" He asks instead as he heard Sherlock made a noise of approval.

"John…"

"You know why I can't go back to Kingsman, Mycroft. You bloody well know why!" John snaps.

"John, you can return to Kingsman and work there without ever seeing me. But I don't think that's where your heart wants you to be," Mycroft said knowingly.

"What?"

Mycroft stares at him as if he was scrutinizing him. "Sherlock, come work for Kingsman. If you do, I'm sure that John will follow," he said.

"The answer is still no, Mycroft. Now if you're done interrogating us…" Sherlock began.

Mycroft stares at his brother before getting up and walking towards to John. "You miss it, John. Being a civilian down here…" he didn't finished as Sherlock's phone rang.

"So sorry about that," Sherlock replies as he answers his phone.

"It's Greg and tell him that the murderer is the wife. She was the one who shot her husband but it was the cousin who planned it all," Mycroft said.

Sherlock growls in annoyance, "thanks for ruining my chance of going there," he said as he relays the message to the DI.

Mycroft smirks, "Let Greg know that dinner reservations are still at 8pm tonight," he said forgetting that John was there beside him. He swore as he turns to find that John was gone.

He heard the bathroom door closing with a lock and knew he was in there. "Nice going Mycroft," Sherlock said angrily.

"I'm sorry Sherlock. Let him know that I'll either call or visit, yea? John still lingers feelings for me after all this time. His struggling with it, Sherlock. His struggling with that and his developing feelings for you," Mycroft said slowly.

"I know. I saw it the first day we met. Now, are you going to leave…?"

"Just watch him, Sherlock," Mycroft said and with that said, he left without another word.

Sherlock sighed as he waits for John to come out. Going back to Kingsman was a good opportunity for John, but then again…he never seen the work that he does. Perhaps it's time to show John.

\-------

It's been a week since John moved in with Sherlock at his new address. A week and John finds himself inside the interrogation room in Scotland Yard with DI Greg Lestrade and Sherlock.

"Are you sure, Sherlock?" Greg asks making Sherlock raises his eyebrow.

"I'm 100% sure that this is your guy," Sherlock said.

Greg nodded as he got up to signal the officers to arrest the protesting man. John watches the scene before he looks at Sherlock who was grinning.

"Well, how did you like coming with me to an investigation?" He asked as the two left the interrogation room.

"It was intense, really. Anderson and Donovan were staring at me the whole time earlier this morning when we were investigating the body," John explained.

"Just ignore them. Both of them are idiots," Sherlock said with a snort.

When they were outside, both of them saw Mycroft standing beside his black car with his assistant. "Merlin, it's good to see you again," John said with a smile as he liked the man.

Merlin smiles as he liked the young man. He was saddened that he had left Kingsman and heard that he was returning to London as a civilian. "It's good to see you, Galahad," he said using his codename.

"Enough chitchat, so John, how was your interest with the investigation?" Mycroft asked.

"It was good, but some untense during the crime scene," John replies. "I'm still deciding on returning to Kingsman, Mycroft," he said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice asked, "did you came here to gloat?"

"Of course not, Gregory. I'm here to see Sherlock and John. I'll be returning to my flat after this so I hope you moved all your stuff out," Mycroft said.

Sherlock raises his eyebrow as he had no idea that Mycroft and Greg broken up. He looked between at the two and knew that it was Mycroft that had broken the relationship from three days ago. 

"Yes Sherlock, I cheated on Mycroft because his been spending too much time at the office. He caught me and bloodied up my lover who is currently at the hospital," Greg said seething.

"John, Mr. Holmes here wants to have dinner with you tomorrow night," Merlin said interrupting the two before there's a fight issued.

"WHAT?!" Sherlock and Greg cries at the same time.

"I…" John stammers. He wasn't sure what to do. He was in love with Sherlock and his crush for Mycroft is still lingering. However, he wasn't sure if Mycroft was playing with him to join Kingsman again or not.

"Stop playing with John's feelings, Mycroft! Your just using him," Greg snaps.

John blinks as he realizes that he could take this as an advantage and try to make Sherlock jealous in the process. He smiles, "I'll be glad, Mycroft," he said.

Mycroft nodded as he turns to Merlin, "Contact John once you made the reservation. I'll be bringing him to Kingsman HQ to let him see where he works if he decides," he said.

"Now hold on, Mycroft…!" Sherlock began.

"Contact me if you need anything, John," Mycroft said as he ignored the other two protesting as he sat back in the car and Merlin closes the door before he sat in the driver seat to take them away.

"John, you can't be serious!" Sherlock exclaims.

"His right John, what the hell were you thinking?" Greg asks angrily.

John sighed, it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it, good or bad? Um, question: Is Harry's codename before was Galahad or was it Arthur? I'm sorta confused in between the two. Well, right now I'm writing chapter 03 and so it should be up hopefully before I leave on vacation this upcoming Saturday. I think this story may be a short story, not sure...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets gifts from both Sherlock and Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe either Kingsman or Sherlock!
> 
> So sorry for the delay! There will be one more chapter after this (I think). I was going to make this longer, but I'm losing interest in writing this. Thank you all for sticking with me!

The next day, Merlin came by the flat early to remind John the upcoming dinner reservation. It was early that he hadn't have breakfast yet and barely eight. Merlin also presented John a gift box as he didn't realize that Sherlock was standing behind him, watching.

Sherlock snorted, "Typical Mycroft," he mutters.

John opens the box and saw a 24k gold ball point pen that has his name engraved on the top. Beside the pen was a small notepad. "T-Thank you Merlin," John stammers as he was surprised by the gift.

Merlin nodded as he turns to go, "It's a fancy restaurant but Mycroft says that you can just wear anything. They won't mind," he said and left without another word.

John swore as he closes the door, time to visit his sister for the suit she was keeping.

\-------

When John returned to the flat later that day, Sherlock was nowhere in sight but he did saw another gift box on the kitchen table. He raises his eyebrow after he had put away his suit.

Was it another gift from Mycroft? He opens the box and his jaw literally drops. It was a perfume. But no, it was not an ordinary perfume. It was Clive Christian No 1 Perfume for Men, one of the most expensive perfume in the world.

How the hell could Sherlock afford this? Mycroft's gift pen was probably four hundred pounds, something that he couldn't afford.

John sighed, he wasn't expecting any gift from the two brothers at all. He wanted to make Sherlock jealous but he wasn't sure if Mycroft was using him or not.

He'll just have to see for himself.

\-------

Before John was about to leave for his date, Sherlock had come home all bloody and bruised. John swore as soon as he saw him, "What the hell happened?" He asked.

Sherlock waved it off, "The guy beat me up until Greg arrived. He wanted me go to the hospital but it wasn't that bad," he said.

"Not…Sherlock! I'll be meeting with your brother in a few, you know. I have to tell him about this, you know," John said as Sherlock shrugged.

"Just bandage me up," Sherlock suggested as John sighed.

"Where's the first aid kit?" John asks as Sherlock pointed and John went to go get it.

\-------  
John went and met Mycroft in the restaurant right after he had bandaged Sherlock up. It was a fancy French restaurant that John was sure he was going to make a fool of himself. He enters the restaurant as the greeter in the front immediately knew who he was. “Mr. Holmes is here sir, I’ll take you to his table,” the waiter said as John follows.

John saw Mycroft as he smiles straight to him. “I took the manners into my own hand to order for the both of us. I’m sure you will like it,” he said as John took his seat.

“Thank you Mycroft,” John said slowly.

“Let’s cut to the chase, John. I know why you are here and the only reason you’re doing this is to make Sherlock jealous, is it working?” Mycroft asked.  
John fidgeted, “He gave me a perfume,” he said.

“Clive Christian, no doubt,” Mycroft said as John didn’t say anything. “Anyway, after this, I’ll be bringing you back to HQ to show you where you’ll be working if you agree,” he said.

“Mycroft, I just don’t want to work in the field. I messed up big time during that mission” John said softly.

Mycroft nodded, “You’re one of the best agents I have, John Hamish Watson. There is no way that I’ll be losing you. If you want to be with my brother as lovers, I don’t care. As long as you work for me,” he said determined.

John smiles, “Sherlock is determined to keep me by his side,” he said.

Mycroft snorted, “John, what’s more exciting: Kingsman or working beside my brother during an investigation where you’ll likely get shot again?” He asked.

John was going to say something but the waiter came back with their foods. “Looks good, Mycroft,” John said as Mycroft smiles.

\-------

When they were done with dinner, both of them went back to Kingsman HQ where they met up with Merlin. He smiles at John, “It’s good to see you again, John,” he said as he turns to look at Mycroft. “Sir, your brother is here as well,” he added.

“Sherlock?” John asked blinking.

Mycroft sighed, “He surely likes a challenge. His waiting in my office?” He asked.

“No sir, his in John’s office,” Merlin replies.

“How was he able to get here anyway? I bandaged him up before leaving for dinner!” John exclaims.

“It’s Sherlock, John. He always finds a way to get here,” Mycroft said.

The two walked silently until they stopped in front of the office doors as Merlin pushes them open to let them both inside. “It’s about time you gotten here,” Sherlock said as he swivels around the chair, “so John, have you decided? This is the office that you might be working in. Is it exciting than being with me, John?” Sherlock asked staring at him.

“Sherlock…” Mycroft began.

John sighed as he looks around the office before his eyes landed on Merlin who was staring back at him. How will Sherlock and Mycroft react if he chose the one that he wants most? He didn’t want to lose either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad?

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving weekend as well as shopping on Black Friday!!! I think I spend too much.... xD


End file.
